Demostrando la confianza
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Todos estan alerta al haber escapado Envy de las garras de un enfadado Mustang, la central refuerza la guardia, y Riza duda de la persona que tiene al lado, ¿es realmente su coronel? ¿Por qué actua así? RoYai Lemon


**Título: Demostrando la confianza**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, sólo hago fanfics de mi pareja favorita ~ **

_Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene lemon_

Por más que el cuartel hubiera reforzado la guardia, seguía teniendo aquel sentimiento de cautela y desconfianza, recordaba con claridad todos los sucesos de aquel día, su coronel luchaba contra Envy con toda su ira, y él… huía ante el temor de que le carbonizaran seguidamente. Recordó como en una de las explosiones ocasionó una gran humareda que le dejó sin verlo por unos instantes, cuando se disipó allí estaba él, con esa mirada apagada, y con su dedo corazón pegado al pulgar, no se veía rastro del homúnculus, había huido…

A pesar de ello sentía que algo no andaba bien, el coronel Mustang después de aquello se había dedicado plenamente a su trabajo, incluso echaba más horas de las que solía echar normalmente, su seriedad se podía ver con sólo entrar en el despacho, y lo que más le disgustaba eran aquella miradas que le dirigía, eran intensas y parecían buscar algo.

**- ¿Quiere un café, teniente? – **dijo él interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia, que despegó su mirada de aquellos informes que estaba revisando.

**- No gracias, coronel. Mi turno acaba en breve así que no será necesario **– susurró, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a los informes.

**- Está últimamente más esquiva de lo normal, ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- No es nada, señor – **la teniente se levantó llevando nuevos informes a la gran pila que se acumulaba en la mesa de su superior, le miró de reojo por unos instantes, pudo ver como estaban sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas, y esa sonrisa que estaba en sus labios volvía a disgustarle - **¿Qué está mirando?**

**- ¿No puedo mirar a mi teniente? **

**- Si ocurre algo prefiero que me lo diga, antes de que me siga con la mirada, eso es todo – **ella le dio la espalda zanjando la conversación de una forma un tanto brusca, recogió todo lo que había en su mesa y se dirigió al perchero a coger su abrigo para concluir otro día rutinario de trabajo, cuando fue a salir por la puerta, ésta se cerró de un portazo. La teniente frunció el ceño al ver al causante de ello a su lado - **¿Necesita algo más de mí, coronel?**

**- Pensaba que podría quedarse esta noche.**

**- No voy a encargarme de su trabajo acumulado, señor, con su permiso – **volvió a abrir la puerta, pero él la volvió a cerrar de la misma manera, estaba perdiendo la paciencia por aquel juego empezado por el moreno.

- **La noto nerviosa, teniente, ¿o debería llamarla Riza ahora que estamos solos?**

Eso fue lo último que colmó el vaso, aquella pequeña conversación que tuvo con Envy…, sin duda era él, con rapidez sacó una de sus pistolas y le apuntó a la cabeza. La expresión de Roy fue de sorpresa ante su reacción.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas intentar engañarme?**

**- No sé de qué hablas, Riza – **sonrió él de lo más tranquilo, no parecía temer a la pistola de su compañera, pero esas confianzas… no la confundirían, así no era Roy Mustang.

- **¡Deja los juegos, Envy! – **gritó con frustración, tocando con su pistola su cabeza, dispuesta a dispararle – **Mi coronel no es así, es un vago que actúa sin preocupaciones y que se preocupa antes por los demás que por sí mismo.**

**- Me has descrito demasiado bien – **dijo él con cierto enfado, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento – **Así que ya no sabes ni quien soy… me decepcionas**

**- ¡Te lo repito, deja los juegos conmigo, no te servirán!**

En un lento movimiento, Roy dio un manotazo a su teniente, su pistola cayó al suelo. Pero como se imaginaba estaba dispuesta a sacar todas las que estaban escondidas en su cuerpo con tal de sacar a "Envy" de él, cuando intentó sacar otra de sus armas, cogió su brazo y la apoyó en la puerta.

**- Si fuera realmente Envy, no estarías tan nerviosa – **su tono se volvió serio, acercó su cuerpo más al de su subordinada, como esperaba ni siquiera forcejeó, no tenía miedo, le miraba directamente a los ojos con esa pizca desconfianza que estaba en ellos.

- **¿Por qué el coronel se comportaría así conmigo?**

**- Deberías saber, que normalmente acumulo muchas cosas, tanto informes como cargas en mi espalda, aunque odie el papeleo debo estar frente él, sé que ese homúnculus está vivo… que el asesino de mi amigo está vivo, ¿Crees que tengo ganas de huir de los problemas? – **usaba un tono duro en sus palabras, podía notarlo a la perfección, y por un momento desconfió de aquel pequeño presentimiento que había tenido aquellos días, ¿Qué demonios estaba temiendo?, o mejor dicho ¿De qué demonios quería huir?

**- Yo… no pretendía ofenderle, señor**

**- Lo sé, al igual que sé que me temes, te conozco desde hace mucho – **susurró él con desgana y mirándola a los ojos de una manera tan directa que él no solía utilizar. Roy normalmente solía usar pequeñas bromas, o miradas fugaces, esta vez no era así, estaba enfrentando a la gran mujer que tenía como teniente – **No temes a ningún enemigo, si no que temes a que mi carácter cambie, y no puedas adelantarte a mis pensamientos.**

La aludida intentó mover el brazo que su coronel sostenía, mientras que con su otra mano le empujaba, pero no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro, tragó saliva, ¿era aquello lo que le tenía con los nervios de punta?

**- Yo jamás le temería – **dijo con cierta seguridad en sus palabras, aunque estaba algo confundida, si era cierto lo que su coronel decía, temía que él buscara consuelo en ella, que rompieran aquella barrera que habían forjado a lo largo de los años, que aquella relación tan peculiar que tenían se desmoronara. Si era así, Roy se había adelantado a sus propios pensamientos.

**- Estas mintiendo – **suspiró de nuevo y soltó su agarre, tenía la mirada perdida como si sus propios pensamientos no le dejaran elegir lo que debía hacer, soltó el brazo de la rubia y le dio la espalda – **Siento haberla tuteado teniente, sé que nunca le ha gustado mi cercanía y confianza hacia usted, puede marcharse.**

Sus palabras le hirieron profundamente, no quitó la vista de ninguno de sus movimientos, su superior le había dado la espalda y se había vuelto a sentar en su silla con cansancio, miró los papeles que aún estaban en su mesa y giró la cabeza. Ella suspiró, se sentía mal consigo misma por no haber podido adelantarse a su dolor, no había podido ayudarle, sólo estaba preocupada antes por el deber que por la espalda del moreno, se maldijo así misma. Dejó de apoyarse en la puerta recomponiendo su postura y dio unos pasos hacia su mesa, se quedó en silencio no sabía que debía decir…

**- Le pediré disculpas si es lo que desea – **se adelantó él sin mirarla haciendo como si estuviese revisando aquellos informes, si no lo conociera pensaría que lo estaba haciendo, pero esa desgana en su rostro y esa pizca de dolor que se podía ver en él le delató.

Iba a cometer una locura, estaba segura de ello, nunca había deseado ir en contra de las normal, para ella habían sido un ejemplo a seguir para conseguir el puesto que tanto adoraba, pero antes que las reglas, los enemigos y su propio puesto estaba Roy Mustang.

**- No… **- susurró ella, acercándose hasta estar al lado de su silla. El moreno levantó la mirada encontrándose con la suya, pero no dijo nada por esa negación, la vio agacharse y acercarse más de lo debido, su teniente no era así… Tragó saliva y miró a otro lado cogiendo aire **– Siento mucho haberle ofendido coronel, no es cierto que no me guste su cercanía, de lo que más orgullosa estoy es de poder proteger su espalda, de seguirle hasta la muerte, señor.**

**- No tiene que obligarse a decir esas palabras, déjelo**

**- Pero escúcheme – **insistió ella frunciendo el ceño.

- **Suficiente, buenas noches teniente Hawkeye.**

Una gran rabia la invadió, era cierto que había sido culpa suya haberle hecho sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, de haberle confundido con Envy, la persona que más odiaba en aquellos momentos, y es más ni siquiera le escuchaba, ni sus consejos, ni sus buenas palabras hacia su persona…

Lo repetía en sus propios pensamientos, iba a cometer una grandísima locura, su rabia le estaba cegando o eso quiso pensar, agarró el cuello del uniforme de su coronel, sin duda él no se lo esperaba porque frunció el ceño buscando un "porqué" en su acción, pero no lo encontró, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando su teniente posó sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole a entender que no se sentía obligada a nada con él, absolutamente a nada, si estaba allí en aquel momento era porque deseaba estarlo, era el camino que había elegido, ¿no es así?

El beso duró unos segundos, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su superior y se separó de él , haciendo su saludo militar conforme suspiraba. Escuchó como su suspiro era acompañado por el de él, al mirarle de nuevo vio como apoyaba en el brazo de su silla, en su mano apoyaba su cabeza, y sonreía levemente por la decencia que había cometido aquella mujer.

**- No voy a disculparme, señor **–se atrevió a decir, haciendo que aquella sonrisa se abriera aún más.

**- Ni yo tampoco, teniente…**

No le dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos pensar las cosas por más tiempo, el moreno había cogido a la mujer por la camisa de su uniforme, dio un pequeño tiró para que callera sentada sobre sus piernas, cuando eso sucedió, acarició su suave rostro y la imitó. Su beso no había sido tan suave como el de su compañera, el coronel buscaba más sensaciones con él, sin pensarlo dos veces se apoderó de la boca de la rubia, introdujo su experta lengua en su boca arrancándole varios gemidos, que débil parecía entre sus brazos, sólo en aquel momento podía ver cómo era claramente Riza Hawkeye, desabrochó aquella chaqueta azul oscuro que en aquel momento molestaba demasiado y la tiró al suelo.

**- Se… señor, creo que es suficiente – **susurró ella cuando su boca había sido desatendida por la de él.

Los besos de Roy por su cuello hacían que su piel se erizara, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba con cada suave contacto que hacía sobre ella, varios suspiros escaparon de sus labios.

**- ¿Aún cree que no soy el verdadero Roy Mustang? – **alzó la mirada, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

**- Sabe que esto está prohibido, sea o no sea el verdadero coronel Mustang – **dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo, en las condiciones que estaba no se la podía tomar demasiado enserio, si se viera así misma, se odiaría por echar a perder todos aquellos años en la milicia, pero… ese hombre… todo era culpa de él.

**- Lo dije antes, no voy a disculparme, puede considerarlo una violación y arrestarme, pero no voy a retenerme más con usted… - **detuvo sus palabras por unos instantes y suspiró - **¿No tengo su confianza teniente?**

**- Coronel… - **se atrevió a poner las manos en su rostro y beso sus párpados, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, hasta que finalmente los atrapó de manera apasionada como él había hecho anteriormente.

No iban a detener aquello, las manos de Riza se centraron en quitar aquella molesta camisa de su superior, si esa forma era la única de demostrarle que ella estaba por y para él así lo haría. Mientras las manos de Roy se colaban por sus piernas, ella besaba cada parte de él, su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos , ya que tenía al mismísimo Roy Mustang en su poder, daría cierta envidia a aquellas secretarias que tanto le molestaban, su pecho, y su abdomen tan fuertes, no había olvidado la imagen en que su coronel luchaba contra Lust, y veía esa parte de su cuerpo, seguía igual, de la misma manera que aquella vez, cada cicatriz de la batalla de Ishbal, cada herida que le habían hecho sus enemigos, las besaba y acariaba.

Por su parte el moreno, no podía ser tan suave como ella, ¿Cuánto se había retenido? Muchísimos años por lo que podía recordar. Sus muslos eran suaves, más de lo que había imaginado. El pantalón de la rubia dio un pequeño quejido cuando el moreno tiró de él, dejándolo caer al suelo. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su intimidad, la cual palpó con suavidad, sentía la corriente eléctrica que le proporcionaba, lo sabía claramente por sus gemidos, con su otra mano libre, remangó su jersey de manga corta, dejando ver aquel sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba _"Muy provocador para una militar" _, fue lo que pensó en aquel momento, cuando fue a quitarlo metió uno de sus dedos con más insistencia en ella, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de la propia excitación. Estaba tan expuesta a él… que jamás olvidaría ese día

Cada excitación que su superior le proporcionaba le hacía detener sus propias caricias, ¿Cómo ese hombre sabía dónde tocarla?, le maldijo por unos instantes, pero como venganza, inició un pequeño vaivén con sus dedos que exploraban su interior, en ese vaivén, Riza acarició el miembro del moreno, excitándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Un roce…y otro… otro más

Roy lamió sus dedos, degustando aquel líquido que se había desprendido del interior de la rubia, hizo que el roce de sus intimidades se hiciera más intenso, haciéndole gemir a los dos . En esos momentos recordó una conversación que había tenido con su gran amigo Hughes, donde ella había sido la protagonista y siempre había dicho "Jamás haría la locura de perder los estribos con ella en mi despacho, se mantener la compostura" Si su amigo levantara la cabeza se estaría riendo de él, sin duda.

Ella volvió a acariciar su cuerpo, y él la imitó, sus pechos estaban desatendidos, al igual que ella no desatendía su cuello, su toso, incluso le tentaba pasando sus manos cerca de su miembro. Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco… Los gemidos se estaban haciendo más sonoros de lo que deberían en uno de ellos, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta, fue un ruido tan suave que no le tomaron importancia. Volvió a sonar la puerta con más fuerza, ambos se detuvieron…

**- Mierda… - **susurró Roy, si era el Führer en aquel momento le mataría sobretodo porque estaba en pleno acto de servicio acostándose con su nieta, intentó que su tono fuera lo más normal posible - **¿Quién es? **– tapó la boca de su compañera intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

**- Coronel, soy yo Havoc, he venido a mi turno de noche y escuché ruidos, ¿Con quién anda?**

**- Con unos informes un poco liosos – **Riza le fulminó con la mirada al ver como se reía – **Debería irse a fumar, después le comentaré sus misiones de esta noche.**

**- Estoy interesado en otras cosas antes que fumar – **su voz pareció divertida, y no se escuchó más, Roy miró a la puerta con cierta perspicacia.

**- El…segundo teniente Havoc, estaba algo raro – **susurró ella, apartando su mano de su boca, conforme suspiraba. Sin duda les había pillado en la situación más incómoda que podían tener. Se habían dejado llevar por un arranque de pasión, ¿cómo se iban a mirar ahora a la cara?

**- Sí, supongo que sí – **contestó en el mismo tono.

**- Señor yo, quería decirle que…-** No le dio tiempo para continuar, el moreno había atrapado sus labios de nuevo, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarle hablar. Más que un beso parecían que se estaban devorando mutuamente, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo les pedía más el uno del otro. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la acomodó entre sus piernas, entrando en ella con suavidad. Roy no pudo evitar reírse, al entrar en ella se quedó mirando su expresión, parecía estar molesta por tenerle en su interior, ¿Quizá no estaba acostumbrada? ¿Con cuántas personas que habría acostado su teniente?

El vaivén fue demasiado reconfortante para los dos, conforme se hacía más intenso, más perdían la razón. La silla chirriaba con cada movimiento que hacían, ambos colaboraban para que aquello que había empezado con suavidad se volviera en cierto tono más salvaje. En una última embestida pudo notar el cansancio de su compañera, la cual abrazó sin salir de su interior.

**- Hubiera dado cualquier…cosa por verte cómo estás ahora, Riza **– sonrió él

- **Serás… – **susurró ella en un último gemido, sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, no podía más, quería decirle tantas cosas en aquel momento, pero no pudo… el Morfeo pudo con ella.

El coronel se quedó observando a su teniente, podía ser una gran francotiradora, una gran militar, e incluso podía tener un temperamento sin igual, pero… seguía siendo una mujer que se preocupaba demasiado por un idiota como él, sabía muy bien lo que planeaba decirle respecto a la confianza, sobre que ella siempre estaría ahí, lo sabía cómo también sabía que decir esas palabras la abochornarían más después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, por eso… el silencio en aquel momento era lo mejor, besó su cabello conforme lo acariciaba, miraba por la ventana meditando en tono lo acontecido hasta ahora, sin duda… había ocurrido de todo en ella, y debía seguir luchando por sus metas.

La puerta se abrió sin ningún permiso de que aquel individuo pudiese entrar. El moreno giró levemente la cabeza hacia la puerta encontrándose con su segundo teniente que sonreía más de lo que hacía normalmente.

**- Sabía que vendrías de nuevo. – **dijo Roy malhumorado.

**- Parece que no le agrada mi presencia, coronel – **sonrió sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

**- Déjate las estupideces, Havoc, ¿O debería decir Envy?**

**- No es difícil engañarte, Mustang, como imaginaba – **el homúnculus seguía en aquella forma humana que no le pertenecía, se apoyó en la pared mirando con diversión a aquel coronel, que había roto las reglas - **¿Cómo me ha descubierto?**

**- Havoc suele saltarse los turnos de noche, y el tabaco es su prioridad.**

**- Detalles, sólo pequeños detalles – **caminó por el despacho de forma rutinaria hasta acercarse a él. – **Mi plan hubiera sido interesante si no te me hubieses adelantado.**

**- Me imaginaba que irías a por mi teniente, ha sido mi forma de alertarla de tu presencia – **gruñó él. Siguió la mirada del homunculus, y como sospechaba su mirada estaba en ella. Desde que había descubierto que aquella persona era el asesino de su mejor amigo, había estado en alerta, sabía muy bien a quien atacaría, y sabía muy bien cómo debía evitar que su teniente se metiese en problemas, poniendo a prueba su confianza.

**- Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara, al ver como tu segundo teniente hubiera tenido un encuentro casual con tu amante – **rió con astucia

- **No me provoques – **contraatacó él, poniendo las manos en posición, chasquearía los dedos y lo calcinaría tantas veces como fuera.

**- Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo vengo a felicitarte, pero no olvides si no soy yo, alguno de mis hermanos acabará matándote, sólo es un aviso para que no acabes como Hughes**

**- Prepárate para la que se te viene encima, Envy.**

Envy sonrió efusivamente, y salió del despacho, sin decir nada más, su plan había fallado, y lo lamentaba, pero también había dos cosas que se habían puesto interesantes, el coronel Roy Mustang había roto la ley de fraternización era una de ellas, y la segunda era que sin esa mujer, estaba perdido. El tablero comenzaba a moverse hacia el día prometido...

**Fin: **

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con un one-shot que se me pasó por la cabeza, algo peculiar sin duda, pero me divirtió escribirlo, en un principio pensaba hacer que Envy persiguiera a Riza, y se disfrazase del mismo coronel, pero se me hizo interesante que se transformara en Havoc

Bueno dejo mis locuras xD

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
